


Gone

by transking_23



Series: Louis Tomlinson's One Korean Relative [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Louis Has A Korean Cousin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transking_23/pseuds/transking_23
Summary: Yeona Areum Eun-Kyung Akamine, better known to the world as Charlene Tomlinson. Young, bright, talented. Distant cousin of Louis Tomlinson. Girlfriend of Niall Horan. Hurting. She wanted to get away from the hate and pain, and what better way than to disappear to her native country and go back to her old life? Especially when she can be herself and stop hiding who she is behind the makeup. Especially when she can be the one behind the camera like she’s always wanted to be.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Louis Tomlinson's One Korean Relative [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144871





	1. Chapter One

I hate him. I hate him so much because I still love him. It doesn’t matter if Niall was drunk, he still kissed her. Even if this was the first time it happened, combined with all the hate I was getting it was enough to make me want to just run away from everything.

I finished packing my things up, getting ready to leave what used to be mine and Niall’s flat. Now, it was just his. I brought the boxes of my things down to where my car was waiting. The boys were still at the afterparty, and probably none of them noticed I had left yet. Louis would be the first to notice, followed by him, then Liam, and Zayn and Harry would notice last. 

I started my car again, and looked in the mirror to see that because of my crying, my makeup was running. I grabbed a makeup wipe and cleaned my face off, wanting no reminders of tonight.

“I hate him,” I tried to convince myself as I began driving out of there, wanting to get away from the place where Niall and I had been happy together. “I hate him, I hate him, I hate him.”

I drove on for a few hours more, until my tears obscured my vision too much to keep driving safely. I pulled over to the side of the road, parked the car, and sat there crying. I hated how even after he’d hurt me this way, Niall is still the only person I loved romantically.

**@NiallOfficial** **, I’m going home. I’m sorry I’m leaving like this**

I sent the tweet out, before turning my phone off completely and tossing it in the backseat. No one could contact me, no one could find me, no one could convince me to go back and get hated on more. I needed to just  _ forget _ , and I needed to lose myself.

If only I hadn’t promised Niall I wouldn't smoke anymore, then I’d be able to stop thinking by lighting up and inhaling that sweet nicotine. I needed to just do something mindless.


	2. Chapter Two

I’d gotten a new phone so no one could track me down. I still kept my old one, but it remained turned off. Most of my information had been transferred over, but that was it. Not even Louis knew where I was, and it hurt me to cut my family off like that. 

**@Charlie_Tomm** **please come back im sorry about what ni did just please come home**

I wanted to scream that it wasn’t  _ just _ Niall that had made me leave. I wasn’t going to just come back as soon as Louis asked, it didn’t work that way.

I’d stopped dyeing my hair and had gotten as much dye as I could out of it, stopped curling it, had switched back to glasses, and had moved away from London.

I lived in Gyeongju-si, like I used to. I’d also changed my name back to Yeona Akamine. People might think I was overreacting, but it was the only way I’d be able to completely move on from everything. I had a job as a photographer now, and all the things I had that reminded me of my life with the boys were shoved to the back of the closet in my little house. Even though my job didn’t pay as much as it could, it helped me keep my mind off everything and helped me do mindless things that took up time.

The bell I’d hung on my front door jingled as someone pushed it open and walked in.

“Akamine yang?” (Miss Akamine?) Someone called, and I walked into sight from where I was making a pot of tea in the kitchen.

“Ye?” (Yes?) I asked, realising I didn’t have my glasses on when I couldn't make out their face.

“Naega aneun salamdeul-eul gikkeoi sajin jjig-eul su iss-eulji gung-geumhabnida. dangsin-eun choegoui sajin jagga jung han myeong-imyeo wonhaneunmankeum jibul hae deuligessseubnida.” (I was wondering if you’d be willing to photograph some people I know. You’re one of the best photographers around, and I’ll be willing to pay whatever you demand.) They said.

“Amsi hue angyeong-eul sseuleo gayahabnida. geudeul eobs-ineun jedaelo bol su eobs-seubnida.” (One moment, I’ve gotta go put my glasses on. I can’t see a thing properly without them.) I headed back into the kitchen, and put my glasses on before heading back to see that the man in front of me was Sejin.

“Akamine seonsaengnim, je jean-eul gikkeoi golyeo hasigessseubnikka?” (Are you willing to consider my proposal, Miss Akamine?) He asked.

“Naega halgeyo naneun hangsang salamdeul-eul chwal-yeonghaneun geos-eul jeulginda.” (I'll do it, sir. I always enjoy photographing people) I smiled and shook his hand when he held it out.

“Geuleomyeon da-eum ju hwayoil jeong-o-e MonStudio-e issseubnida.” (Be at MonStudio next Tuesday at noon, then.) He nodded with a smile.

“Geuleol geyo, sejin ssi” (I will, Mr. Sejin.) I smiled, and he handed me a card with the address before leaving.


	3. Chapter Three

I got dressed after taking a shower, and smiled to myself as I relaxed. Only Sunday and Monday stood between now and when I’d go to MonStudio to photograph some people. I was home again, not stuck in dreary London and having to deal with the strange weather.

“Al-ass-eo, yeona sesang-eul jjig-eul sigan.” (Alright, Yeona. Time to photograph the world.) I told myself, relaxing further as I used my original name and spoke my native language.

I could be myself again, instead of pretending to be a girly girl from London who just happened to be related to Louis Tomlinson. It had been my mom’s third cousin Johannah’s idea to change my name, and I’d consented only because Louis hadn’t known me at the time. He still didn’t know I was Korean, or that my birth name wasn’t Charlene.

I forced myself to get off the couch, and headed into the backyard. I went to my little garden, and checked on my plants. The tomatoes were just flowering, so hopefully they’d be ready by next month. I watered the tomatoes and other plants, then relaxed a bit and decided to sit in the porch swing I’d hung from the cherry tree. Reading a book sounded nice, or just taking a nap in the comfortable bed-like chair.

I relaxed into the pillows, enjoying how the sun had warmed them. I could fall asleep here and it’d only remind me that I was home again and not in England anymore.

Johannah hadn’t understood my need for sunshine, hadn’t understood my need to be outside and feel the sun beat down on me. Here in Korea, it was warm and gentle sunlight that shone on me, instead of pouring rain and dreary skies that made me feel trapped. I was free here, able to show who I really was.

“Yeona?” A voice called from the front of my house, and I reluctantly got off my swing.

I walked inside and to the front door after putting my glasses on. Once my door was opened, I saw someone I hadn’t seen since before I left Korea. My best friend, Jungkook.

“Yeona, jeongmal dangsin-ieyo.” (Yeona, it’s really you.) He pulled me into a tight hug, and I chuckled as I hugged back.

“Kookie-eun eotteohge chaj-ass eo?” (How did you find me, Kookie?) I asked with a smile, pulling him inside so we weren’t standing awkwardly on my porch.

“Nae baendeuui gwanlijaneun da-eum ju hwayoil-e sajin jagga-egewadallago yocheonghaess-eumyeo ileum-i Yeona Akamineilago eongeubhaess-eul su issseubnida.” (My band’s manager said he asked a photographer to come in next Tuesday, and may have mentioned that their name is Yeona Akamine.) He chuckled.

“Seutokeo.” (Stalker.) I teased, grinning as we went to my backyard.

“Dangsin-eun mal geudaelo sala jyeoss-eoyo, yeona amudo dangsin-i eodie issneunji alji moshaessgo eommaneun uliege malhaji anh-eul geos-ibnida.” (You literally disappeared, Yeona. No one knew where you were, and your mom wouldn't tell us.) Kookie pouted, and I laughed.

“ Jeoneun oehwan peulogeulaem-eul wihae yeong-gug-eulo isahaessgo, eommaui se beonjjae sachongwa geunyeoui aiwa hamkke ji naessseubnida.” (I moved to England for a foreign exchange program, and stayed with my mom’s third cousin and her kid.) I said, and he pulled me over to the swing.

“Eomeoniga se peonjjae sach-oneul kajko kyesinayo?” (Your mom has a third cousin?) He asked, sitting the two of us down in the swing.

He sat right on my book.

“Ye. Isang haess-eo.” (Yeah. It was weird.) I replied as he started playing with my hair a little.

I relaxed as he messed with my hair, feeling the tension leave.

“Bogo sip-eoss-eo.” (I missed you.) Kookie said as he finished off the little braid, and I hummed in agreement.

He chuckled a little and we sat together a while longer just talking about random things. I was about to tell him about the hate I’d gotten while in England, when his phone rang. Kookie looked at it, and sighed.

“Baendeu liheoseol-eul wihae seutyudio-e gaya haeyo. nan tteonago sipji anh-a.” (I have to go to the studio for band rehearsal. I don't wanna leave.) He pouted, and I laughed.

“Choesohan baendeuga issseubnida. naneun danji-” (At least you have a band, I just have-) I cut myself off, my smile falling as I thought of Niall and how I’d just disappeared on him.

Kookie noticed my mood shift, and hugged me.

“jag-eun kong-i mwoya?” (What’s wrong small bean?) He asked, and I let out a watery chuckle at the old nickname.

“Nae namja chinguga geulibda.” (I miss my boyfriend.) I admitted, and he pulled me closer.

“Geuneun eodie?” (Where is he?) He asked, going into older brother mode.

“Yeong-gug-eulo dol-agaseo jagbyeol insajochahaji anh-assseubnida.” (Back in England, and I didn't even say goodbye.) I said, starting to cry a little.

Kookie rubbed my back, and I sniffed as I tried to hold back my tears. He kissed my forehead and promised to visit me, before he had to leave to go rehearse with his band.


	4. Chapter Four

I decided to take a nap, and headed inside to my room. I grabbed a hoodie I’d stolen from Niall long before I’d come back to Korea, and curled up with it in my bed. It was almost like he was here with me, but it wasn’t good enough. I fell asleep thinking of Niall, so maybe that’s why I dreamed of memories with him.

_ “Charlie, why do you have a curler?” Niall asked, looking at the hair product with confusion. _

_ “Because I already look too much like Lou. If I curl my hair, I don’t look so much like him.” I explained with a slight smile. _

_ “But you have dark blue eyes, he doesn’t. And you’re gorgeous whether you curl your hair or not, babe.” Niall kissed my cheek, and I blushed. _

_ “Am not.” I denied, and Niall grinned mischievously before starting to tickle me. _

_ “Nialleun naega ganjileowo algo jungji!” (Niall stop you know I’m ticklish!) I laughed, trying to get away. _

_ Niall stopped tickling me to stare at me in confusion. _

_ “What?” He looked so much like an adorable puppy I started laughing harder. _

_ “Niall, stop you know I’m ticklish.” I made sure to speak in English this time, and he still looked confused. _

_ “But- you weren’t speaking English. What language was that?” He asked. _

_ “Korean, because I’m from Korea. Louis doesn’t know, though.” I admitted, and Niall sat down. _

_ “But Charlene doesn’t sound Korean.” He narrowed his eyes slightly as he thought. _

_ “Because it isn’t my birth name.” I admitted, and Niall wrapped his arms around me. _

_ “Wait, then what  _ **_is_ ** _ your birth name?” He asked, kissing my forehead. _

_ “Yeona. My real name is Yeona.” I smiled at him, and he chuckled. _

_ “It sounds very you. Elegant, beautiful, meaningful.” Niall pressed a kiss to my neck as he said elegant, then to my jaw when he said beautiful, and finally to my lips when he said meaningful. _

_ I kissed back, chuckling a little when we had to pull apart because someone rang the doorbell. _

I woke up with tears in my eyes, and grabbed my old phone, the one that I’d kept turned off. I turned it on for the first time in three months, nineteen days, seventeen hours, and twenty-eight minutes. The same amount of time I’d been away from Niall.

I typed in my password, and went straight to Twitter.


	5. Chapter Five

**@NiallOfficial** **I miss you x**

I sent the tweet out, knowing he had my notifications on. I’d contemplated not putting the x, but he needed to know I still loved him.

**@Charlie_Tomm** **I miss you more x**

I smiled at his response, feeling a bit better. Niall hadn’t forgotten me in the time I’d been gone.

**Babe: Where are you, Kongjunim?**

I smiled slightly at the text from Niall, relaxing a little.

**Princess: My house in Gyeongju-si, near the outskirts of town. I’m a photographer here**

**Babe: I miss you so much. Why did you leave?**

**Princess: I couldn't deal with the hate, and when you were drunk…**

**Babe: What did I do? Please tell me I didn’t hurt you**

**Princess: Not physically. You kissed another girl**

**Babe: I’m an idiot and I wish I could undo it**

I smiled a little at his texts, and felt better already.

**Princess: I got a new phone. I can give you the number, so I don’t keep this one on and risk being found before I’m ready, Haetpic**

**Babe: Please tell me babe 🙏🙏🙏**

**Princess: It’s xXx-xxx-XxX**

**Babe: Putting it into my phone now. I love you**

**Princess: I love you too**

I smiled, and my newer phone pinged with a text from him. I turned my old one back off.

**Unknown: I found you**

**You changed Unknown to Babe <3**

**Babe <3 changed you to Kongjunim**

**Kongjunim: You’re a dork**

**Babe <3: Hey now, is that anyway to talk to your favourite Irish person?**

**Kongjunim: Fine, you’re MY dork**

**Babe <3: Bette- hey!**

**Kongjunim: Who’s Bette?**

**Babe <3: That one character from YJ**

**Kongjunim: You know me so well <3**

I smiled, and texted Niall for a bit longer before telling him I had to go, I’d promised to meet up with a customer to photograph her wedding. I got dressed for the day in a simple blue shirt that Niall had gotten me, and a pair of black jeans paired with my boots. I grabbed my purse, put my newer phone inside, grabbed my camera, then headed out of the house after locking up.


	6. Chapter Six

I really did have a wedding to photograph, and it was my half-sister’s. She was finally marrying her girlfriend like she’d told me she would one day. The two of them had been together for two years, and Chan-hee had been thrilled when Bea had said yes. She’d immediately flooded my phone with pictures of the two of them taken with an amateur camera, and had begged me to be the photographer for her wedding.

“Time to photograph my sister.” I mumbled to myself, making sure I didn't forget all the English I’d learned.

I wanted to be able to remember every single word, to remember every moment I had with Niall. Every game I played with the boys, every interview I came with. Every inside joke, every gesture, everything I’d run from. I didn't want to forget it, or any of the boys. 

I just wanted to forget the pain.

**Babe <3: Sweetheart**

**Kongjunim: Yeah?**

**Babe <3: I miss you**

**Kongjunim: I miss you more. I wish I was there with you or you were here with me**

**Babe <3: Tell me where you are and I’ll convince the boys to come with me**

**Kongjunim: You’ll get mobbed**

**Babe <3: They don’t have boybands in Korea?**

**Kongjunim: They have the one my best friend Kookie is in**

**Babe <3: You’re best friends with Jeon Jung-kook?!**

**Kongjunim: You’re a BTS fan!!😊**

**Babe <3: What? No**

**Kongjunim: Liar. I love you 😘**

I smiled and put my phone back in my pocket, continuing to walk to the venue. My sister grinned when she saw me and hugged me tightly before introducing me to her fiance and bride-to-be.

“Yeo, this is my fiancé Bea. Bea, this is my little sister Yeona, who’s going to be the photographer for our wedding.” Chan-hee smiled brightly, and Bea gave me a shy smile.

“You’re prettier in person, Bea. The pictures Chan sent me don’t do you justice.” I told her softly, and my sister’s bride-to-be blushed.

My phone pinged with a notification from my pocket, and so did Chan’s.

“Kookie.” The two of us chorused as we pulled out our phones.

 **@ChanHo** **your wife better treat you right or I’ll steal you :) Kinda bummed I can’t come to the wedding tho :(**

I chuckled at his tweet, and Chan laughed.

 **@Charlie_Tomm** **Can’t wait to see you again x**

 **@NiallOfficial** **SSSSHHHH! You’re not allowed to interrupt my sister’s wedding! Miss you lots though x**


	7. Chapter Seven

Once Chan and Bea were pronounced wives, Chan threw the bouquet into the crowd - which landed almost perfectly in my hands. I immediately went to throw it back into the crowd, but a look from my half-sister made me pause. Please don’t tell me she’s gonna tell Kookie about me catching the bouquet, he’ll tell Niall and then I’ll have to deal with my now long-distance boyfriend asking when our wedding was. I didn’t want to deal with having to plan a wedding I wasn’t ready for yet. Besides, the two of us still had to figure out how to see each other now that I didn’t live in England anymore. Communicating through social media and text wasn’t enough for me, I needed to be able to see Niall and hold him. I needed to feel his heart beat in time with mine, needed to feel his lips against mine again. It hadn’t even been four full months since I’d seen him, and I didn’t understand why I missed him so much more than when we’d gone without seeing each other for more when he and the guys were on tour and I couldn't come.

**@Charlie_Tomm** **How about I show up at your place tonight? Think we deserve a date night ;)**

**@NiallOfficial** **I’m not there right now. And this conversation should be through text not Twitter babe ;}**

**Babe <3: Babe**

**Kongjunim: Dork**

**Babe <3: I may or may not have bought meself a plane ticket so I can see you**

**Kongjunim: You’re here in Korea?**

**Babe <3: I missed you too much not to come see you**

**Kongjunim: I love you**

**Babe <3: I love you more**

**Kongjunim: …**

**Babe <3: What is it? What’s wrong sweetheart?**

**Kongjunim: … I caught the bouquet at my sister’s wedding**

**Babe <3: So? We don’t have to get married right away just because that happened, love**

**Kongjunim: Oh no, the rest of the band’s rubbing off on you. You called me love**

**Babe <3: Is that a bad thing?**

**Kongjunim: You’re my Irish leprechaun, you can’t turn British on me**

**Babe <3: Fine. But as soon as I’m there with you I’m taking you on a date**

**Kongjunim: I wouldn't expect any less nae sarang**

**Babe <3: I only know so much Korean babe**

**Kongjunim: Look it up Haetpic**

**Babe <3: Did you seriously just call me sunshine, Jjalbeun?**

**Kongjunim: You just called me short, Horan**

**Babe <3: You’re my little jjalbeun kongjunim, babe**

**Kongjunim: Call me short one more time, and I swear**

**Babe <3: Jjalbeun**

**Kongjunim: That’s it. I’m not sharing my ice cream with you**

**Babe <3: Yaeya no**

**Babe <3: Please I didn’t mean it**

**Babe <3: Kongjunim**

**Babe <3: Yeobo**

**Babe <3: Chagiya please**

I laughed at his dramatics, and Chan-hee smiled at me as she and her new wife Bea went to dance.


	8. Chapter Eight

**@Charlie_Tomm** **y wont u come back to england? :(**

**@Louis_Tomlinson** **use proper grammar when you want attention, it’ll do wonders for you**

**@Charlie_Tomm** **you tell him kongjunim :)**

**@NiallOfficial** **gibberish doesnt make a pet name**

**@Louis_Tomlinson** **it’s not gibberish and lay off my man :}**

I smiled at my phone, finding humour in mine, Louis, and Niall’s Twitter conversation.

**@Charlie_Tomm** **why do you and** **@NiallOfficial** **know Korean?**

**@Real_Liam_Payne** **that’s for us to know and you to never find out**

**@Real_Liam_Payne @NiallOfficial @Louis_Tomlinson** **stop tweeting my sister at my wedding**

**@ChanHo** **lay off my boyfriend and go dance with your wife :}**

**@Charlie_Tomm** **why can’t you just do a normal smiley for once?**

I almost laughed at the online conversation, and went to sit down at a table.

**@ChanHo** **lay off my girlfriend and dance with your wife like she told you to**

I looked up to see Chan-hee putting her phone away and pulling Bea onto the dancefloor with a wink aimed at me.

**@NiallOfficial** **I think we just got the go ahead to do certain things by my newlywed sister…**

**@Charlie_Tomm** **you and** **@NiallOfficial** **better not do certain things**

**@Louis_Tomlinson** **let me and** **@Charlie_Tomm** **do stuff if we wanna do stuff. You can’t stop us anyway, you’re not in the same country 😝**

**@NiallOfficial** **I swear it’s like I’m dating a child**

**@Charlie_Tomm** **you love this child**

I chuckled at the Twitter conversation, and liked his response. People were going to have fun figuring out what Niall and I meant in the conversation.

**@NiallOfficial** **yes I do :}**


	9. Chapter Nine

After Chan and Bea left for their honeymoon, I headed back to my house and decided to text Niall my address so he could come here.

**Kongjumin: Babe I’ll give you my address so you don’t get lost on your way here**

**Babe <3: I’m at the airport now. This disguise is doing wonders to hide me**

**Kongjumin: 😂😂😂**

**Babe <3: Baby that’s my thing! Grrrrr**

**Kongjumin: Did you turn into a bear, Haetpic?**

**Babe <3: Don’t laugh at me babe :(**

**Kongjumin: I won’t**

**Babe <3: Anyway what’s your address?**

**Kongjumin: It’s xxx XxxX xXxx XXxX, on XxxXXx street**

**Babe <3: On my way there now, just gotta figure out how to put it in the GPS. I can’t read Korean that well :(**

**Kongjumin: There should be an option to make the words English. Click on the global symbol, it should show you the languages**

**Babe <3: I love you so much baby ❤️❤️❤️**

**Kongjumin: Stop texting me and just drive here so I can kiss you**

**Babe <3: Shutting up now**

I smiled and set my phone down to wait for my boyfriend to get here. He’d recognise me easily, I’d shown him pictures of me before I started dyeing and curling my hair and wearing contacts. At first he hadn’t been able to believe it was me… until I took my makeup off and switched to my glasses in front of him.


	10. Chapter Ten

_ We were sitting on the couch in my flat. Or rather, Niall was sitting and I was laying on it with my head in his lap. _

_ “There’s no way this is a picture of you, Charlie.” Niall shook his head, looking at the picture of 6-yr-old me in some casual clothes in disbelief. _

_ “And why is that so hard to believe?” I asked with a chuckle. _

_ “Because it just doesn’t look like  _ you _. The girl in this picture is wearing a  _ beanie, _ Charlie!” Niall said dramatically, and I laughed at his reaction. _

_ “Believe it or not, I actually hate dressing like a girly girl.” I grinned up at him. _

_ “Then why do you, babe?” Niall asked, playing with the ends of my hair. _

_ “Because I’m the great Louis Tomlinson’s cousin and have to look the part.” I said in a mocking tone, and Niall laughed. _

_ “Really? Who told you that?” He asked through his laughter. _

_ “One of my old friends from back home. She was joking of course, but I’m still doing this just to show her I can be a girly girl.” I giggled, and Niall leaned down to kiss me right as the door to my flat opened. _

I smiled at the memory, and went to one of the photo albums Eomma had given me when I came home, and opened it to one of the graduation photos. Me and Kookie were smiling at the camera, and even though the picture kind of cropped it out we were both doing peace signs. Kookie was wearing the earrings I’d gotten him for his birthday.

I pressed my fingers nostalgically to the picture, and smiled softly. There was a picture of me wearing a flower crown on the next page, dressed in white. Kookie had taken the picture, and I hadn’t even known until he gave it to me the Christmas right after he took it.

I smiled softly and rested my fingertips on the photo, looking up as I heard a car approach my house. It was most likely Niall, and I smiled as I got up. It parked in front of my house, and I opened the door just as Niall was raising his hand to knock.

“Niall.” I grinned, stepping closer as the Irishman pulled me into his familiar arms.

“I’ve missed you so much, baby.” Niall kissed my forehead, and I smiled as I pulled him into my house.

“I promise I’ve missed you more, Haetpic.” I smiled, and Niall leaned down to kiss me after shutting the door.

I kissed back happily, letting my boyfriend pull me closer. He was  _ here _ , Niall was with me for the first time in months, and I just wanted him to hold me close and never let go. I had my chagiya with me again, I didn’t want to let this moment end.

“I’m never gonna let you go ever again.” Niall said, and I laughed as I pulled him to the living room.

“I won’t complain, chagiya.” I smiled as the two of us sat down, and Niall grinned as he sat down on the couch and pulled me down with him, the two of us giggling like little kids.


End file.
